the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Fanged Moon
The Fanged Moon er et kompagni af lejesoldater der har sin oprindelse i det Imperielske fyrstendømme Altmark's hovedstad Trier. Kompagniet blev oprettet på første nytårsdag i 281 5E af Fader Wolfgang som initiativtager, sammen med "Eyepatch" Tommy, Apex Lupos og Kruk Bundnekad(✞). Kompagniet har siden deres oprettelse søgt eventyr hvorend det kunne findes omend det skjulte sig godt i nogen tid. De fandt dog hyrer med diverse småopgaver og blev enddog hyret af Camilla von Burgenfels, Baronessen af Bechafen til at bevogte hendes grænser under hendes fejde med et nærliggende barondømme. Medlemmer The Fanged Moon er endnu et ung kompagni og har derfor ikke set kæmpe tilslutning, men har på trods haft nogle bemærkesesværdige personligheder i deres rækker. Ledelsen af kompagniet er demokratisk og den bestemmende forsamling opgøres af "Den indre cirkel" som består af Fader Wolfgang, Apex Lupos, "Eyepatch" Tommy & Cornelius Fälschung. Den indre cirkel *Fader Wolfgang *Apex Lupos *"Eyepatch" Tommy *Cornelius Fälschung Fodmænd *Skjalf Broadspade *Flamma "Flammen" Rekrutter og Affilerede * Afdøde medlemmer *Kruk Bundnekad Bedrifter The Fanged Moon er muligivs et ungt kompagni. men det har ikke afholdt dem fra at søge efter eventyr i deres evige søgen på hæder og velstand. "Bestigning af World Edge Mountains" (3 Saturius - 18 Aurelius 283 5E) Den tredje Saturius 283 5E satte The Fanged Moon ud på en rejse der ville bringe dem stor hæder og velstand, men også frarøve dem et af deres højst værdsatte medlemmer. De havde netop afsluttet en kontrakt med Baronessen af Bechafen og var rejst mod Temerien for at besøge byer i deres søgen på en kontrakt. På en af landevejene stødte de ind i hvad der umiddelbart så ud som et overstået bagholdsangreb. De fandt kun en eneste overlevende, som på sig havde hvad der lignede et kort over World Edge Mountains med et mistænksomt kryds plantet midt i bjergene. Han udåndede kort efter, men The Fanged Moon havde fundet sig et nyt eventyr at give sig ud på. Rundespitze Da kompagniet nærstuderede kortet så de at det viste vej til en dværge ruin i World Edge Mountains. Kompagniet øjnede muligheden og satte derefter mod den lille by Rundespitze, hvor der på kortet var anvist at man burde opsøge den lokal-kendte Sergei Stroganov. Rundespitze viste sig at være en relativt lille landbrugsby som havde et sæt mure omringet af frodige marker. I byen spurgte kompagniet omkring efter denne Sergei. De lærte at Sergei var en garvet stifinder som havde brugt meget tid i World Edge Mountains. Sergei viste sig villig til at guide kompagniet rundt i World Edge Mountains for et par beskedne silver shillinger og en lige så beskeden procentdel af udbyttet fra ruinen. Mens kompagniet ventede på afrejse stiftede de bekendtskab med Astrologi professoren Albert Montley. Albert Montley var på vej til Seleukara i Zeum. Han ville dog meget gerne studere stjernerne fra World Edge Mountains høje tinder og han indgik en aftale om at akompagnere The Fanged Moon på deres færd mod betaling. D. 20 Saturius drog således The Fanged Moon, Sergei og Professor Montly afsted mod World Edge Mountains. World Edge Mountains Alle ved der medfølger en stor risiko ved at rejse gennem World Edge Mountains. Der er da også mange ting man skal være på vagt overfor, en er de Imperielske dværge som ikke tolerer fremmede i deres rige, dernæst er der de mange mere eller mindre organiserede ork stammer som gør livet surt for alle der opholder sig i World Edge Mountains, også Ogres, trolde, jabberwockys, kaos væsener og meget andet. Dette er også grunden til at det er imparativt at medbringe en stedkendt på disse rejser. Rejsen igennem World Edge Mountains var overraskende rolig for kompagniet til især Professor Montleys men også The Fanged Moons lettelse. Dog stødte kompagniet ind i flere forhindringer, bl.a. måtte de afstå to af deres indkøbte muldyr til et par sultne ogres i bytte for ly i deres hule. Det værste var dog da kompagniet gjorde holdt for natten i en gammel ødelagt og forladt dværge landsby. I løbet af natten var der en mindre ork plyndringsgruppe som valgte at overfalde kompagniet i deres søvn. Heldigvis var The Fanged Moon skarpe i vendingen og slog hurtigt alle orkerne ihjel. Orkernes leder, en shaman, tog Kruk Bundnekad(✞) sig af, med sit flammende skjold blev shamanen til aske på ingen tid. Uheldigvis red shamanen på en vild 'uglat som efter sin herres død gik totalt amok på hans banemand. Kruk Bundnekad(✞) som selv havde ejet og redet en 'uglat i mange år så slet ikke denne bestialtet komme og blev spiddet på 'uglattens 40 cm lange stødtænder. Kruk døde på stedet og resterne af The Fanged Moon begravede ham i den forladte landsby. Kruk Bundnekad blev stedt til hvile hvor så mange andre dværge også har deres sidste hvilested. Ruinerne Efter cirka to ugers rejse gennem World Edge Mountains nåede The Fanged Moon endelig frem til ruinerne som vist på det medbragte kort. Ved indgangen til ruinerne tilbød Sergei at holde vagt efter uvedkommende mens The Fanged Moon gennemsøgte ruinerne for værdigenstande. Professor Montley blev ved Sergei, mens The Fanged Moon bevægede sig ind i de mærke ruiner. Til kompagniets ærgelse fandt de en forsejlet dør lavet hård dværsk sten og tilmed indskriberet med deres magiske runer. Til kompagniets store overraskelse fandt de et menneske og en dværg vandrende rundt i ruinerne. Mennesket angav sig som Bernholdt Giermann og dværgen som Skjalf Broadspade. De to var tilsynetladende blevet slået ned af ukendte bagmænd, i det de selv var gået ned i ruinerne. Disse ukendte bagmænd blev hurtigt afsløret da de igangsatte et storstilet bagholdsangreb! Bagmændende var den dværgske Carta og kompagniet stod ikke chance mod overraskelsen og det overvældende antal modstandere. Dog holdt den stolte Fader Wolfgang stand mod bølgerne af dværge i lang tid efter hans øvrige kompagnoner var faldet til overmagten. The Fanged Moon, Bernholdt og Skjalf vågnede op på en gold bjergside, bagbundet i et telt. Det viste sig hurtigt at Cartaen ikke på noget tidspunkt havde i sinde at dræbe og røve kompagniet, men snarere "blot" røve og derefter sælge dem til slaveri. Sergei var ikke i blandt kompagniet da de vågnede og det var der en god grund til. Sergei havde nemlig forrådt kompagniet, som så mange andre før dem, bl.a. Bernholdt og Skjalf. Han havde lavet en aftale med Cartaen hvor han bragte eventyrer til ruinerne og derefter gav til Cartaen for en betragtelig sum gold crowns. The Fanged Moon svor hævn mod Sergei og han ville snart få hvad der kom til ham... Efter en dags tid drog Carta kompagniet videre til en handelsplads hvor de kunne sælge The Fanged Moon som slaver. Cartaen overrumples Om formiddagen var hele karavanen på vej gennem en smal dal. Ulrich, Fader Wolfgangs trofaste jagtfalk, gjorde ham opmærksom på at der var noget i gærde. Ulrich havde set en samling orker på vej mod karavanen. Dette var dog lige hvad The Fanged Moon, Bernholdt og Skjalf havde brug for, en potentiel mulighed for at overrumple deres tilfangetagere. Ganske rigtigt efter et par minutter hørtes først lyden af et krigshorn, det var de Imperielske Dværge som blæste til kamp. I samme øjeblik hørtes lyden af et orkisk krigshorn som også blæste til kamp. Karavanen stod lige midt imellem de to grupperinger og med ét brudte helvede løs. Dværge og orkere tørnede sammen i et kæmpe blodblad. The Fanged Moon så sit snit og snuppede en af Cartaens vogne. De hev Bernholdt og Skjalf med i vognen og satte så i fuld ridt. Cartaens konvoj blev udraderet og det samme gjorde orkerne. Det sidste kompagniet bevidnde i deres flugt, var at Sergei blev halshugget af den dværgske kaptajn Ketil Hammerhand... Denne historie er baseret på uddrag fra Fader Wolfgangs personlige dagbøger og optegnelser. Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Imperiet Category:Lejesoldater Category:Organisation Category:Selskaber Category:Fanged Moon